Computer systems having homogeneous hardware can interact and share data over a network. For example, a "local area network" can connect two or more computers located in physical proximity to enable users to access a shared database. Moreover, it has also been possible in the prior art to exchange software between identical types of machines. To the contrary, most interactions between heterogeneous machines still involve little more than simple transfers of data files or the like. Software applications written for one type of hardware or for one specific type of operating environment, however, cannot be ported or "transferred" to a system having different physical characteristics without being entirely rewritten. Therefore, while much progress has been made in developing techniques for exchanging data between incompatible machines, it has not been possible to exchange software between heterogeneous computer systems.
There have been a number of solutions proposed to overcome the "compatibility" problems associated with the enormous array of prior art computer systems having diverse and incompatible hardware and/or software. One solution is the use of a single operating system along a continuum of hardware products from microcomputer to mainframe. Although this approach is a satisfactory solution with respect to the products of an individual manufacturer, it does not allow the transfer of software applications across incompatible hardware and operating system environments. Another alternative would be the creation of a common communication environment across distributed systems through use of a standard industry-wide protocol. While some efforts have been made to generate standards for such a protocol, this solution presents complex technological problems.
An interface system that provides application program portability and consistency across diverse computer environments is known in the prior art and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,133 to Talati et al, which is assigned to the assignee of this application. While the virtual interface system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,133 has proven extremely advantageous, there remains a need to provide enhancements to this system to reduce operating system resource consumption and increase transaction time. It is a primary object of this invention to describe such enhancements.